


Dark Paradise

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Heavy Angst, Lost Love, Love, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: As part of my introduction to the first story with my OC, I went with angst (sorry not sorry)! Basically this fic reads as a big "what if?" for the Grey Warden's efforts to save everyone.
Relationships: Alistair & Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dragon_Age_OC_Nymue_2020





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I based the title of this fic off the Lana Del Rey song of the same name because I think it captures the feeling of tragic love and loss.

After Nymue’s tragic death, her sacrifice not in vain, it was decreed by the newly crowned king to recall and honor her legacy. In the short time they were together, Alistair recalled the lovely memories he had of the warrior she-elf. From their confessions in the woods, to his rose, to their shared passionate nights.

And now, she laid lifeless before him on the elaborate slab, a serene expression across her face. Alistair had chosen the place, of course, for the final words to be said. He wanted it to be known that she mattered, and that she wouldn’t be forgotten. 

He slowly and hesitantly approached Nymue, a single fresh red rose in his hand. He remembered how she beamed at his gift from before, and how the rich color matched so well with her hair. Once he reached her, he let out a heavy sighed as he looked down at the flower, trying to hold back tears.

He had been dreading this day after her passing, afraid to come to realization that she wasn’t coming back. He still couldn’t accept that his Nym was gone. She was his whole world, his everything, and his chance at a new and bright future. He wanted her as his Queen.

How could he have been so stupid to let her perform that accursed ritual? Why was he not quick enough to get to her when it was all over? He blamed himself. He knew he shouldn’t, but he did. He was there when it happened, when he felt her limp body in his arms.

After the memorial service concluded, Alistair remained behind, wanting a few last moments with his heart away from the crowd’s wandering eyes. “Hello, love.” His voice cracked as he set the rose between her clasped hands.

He looked at the stone, reading the inscription carved into the side. _Nymue. Grey Warden & Hero of Ferelden._ It was nothing special, but it was enough to cause him to swallow past the lump in his throat.

Even though it went without saying, all knew of the affection Alistair held for the Grey Warden. Though he didn’t know it, all eyes were on him during the ceremony. “I miss you so much.” He said, as the tears fell from his eye. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to live without you. You were supposed to be with me…always.” Alistair’s chest began to heave as he let the tears flow freely. “How am I supposed to move on from losing you, Nym? My heart… has been ripped from my chest.”

“When I saw you fall after the ritual was over, I was praying…hoping that you would still be okay. But you weren’t…” He was crying more with every word he uttered, and his sobs started to grow louder.

“I can’t stop thinking about you. I see you…just lying there…even when I try to sleep. I’m not as strong as you. You were my strength, and you kept me going.” He paused one last moment before I’d give anything just to hold you in my arms one last time.” He was sobbing now, his arms wrapping around his body in a hug as his shoulders shook with sadness.

Little did he know, that his Nym was still with him in spirit. She hadn’t left his side since her untimely death. She wanted to make herself known to her love, but she was equally afraid. She knew that if he saw her, he would never move on.

Yet, this was not her final goodbye. She knew that she would remain with him, but ultimately made her decision. She threw caution to the wind, and decided to make herself known to him. They both needed closure.

“You may not be able to touch me, my love, but I will let you me.” Nymue managed to utter her sentence with a shaky voice, her voice carried on the gentle breeze. He looked up immediately at the sound of her sweet voice, turning his head to where she was standing, his eyes widening upon realization. “Nym?” A small smile graced across her pink lips as she nodded. “I’m here, my king. I never left your side.”

Alistair couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the she-elf he wanted as his Queen, but it became an ordeal to smile through the tears. His smile was short-lived as finally seeing her made the realization all the more painful. “I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry I couldn’t….”

“No, Alistair, my love, don’t blame yourself. It’s not you fault. It’s not anyone’s fault. I did what I thought would save everyone, including you. Never blame yourself.” Nymue spoke with such clarity and ferocity that Alistair missed the cracking tone in her voice. He shook his head. “But if I was fighting by your side, I could have saved you, I-”.

“You don’t know that, and I don’t want this to burden you for the rest of your life.” Nym shook her head, before he blamed himself even more. “You don’t deserve to live like this because of me.” Tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he looked at her with a forlorn, yet yearning expression. “How am I supposed to live without you, Nym? How do I move on?”

“You will go through the days the same as if I was still alive. I’ll always be here. I’m never going to leave you.” As she spoke, Nymue gestured her hands to where her and Alistair’s hearts were. She so desperately wanted to wipe away the tears that flowed, but the bitter realization held her back.

“How? I won’t be able to see you…or hug you…or kiss you. I don’t want to forget you.” He said, clinging to fragments of memories where his Nym ran her fingers through his hair and pressed gentle kisses to his cheek.

“No, but I’ll be in your heart, always. And in time, you will heal and move from the grief. I want that for you. I want you to be happy in the many years to come. Please, Alistair, for me.” He sighed, but nodded slowly. “Promise me you’ll never leave me. I know you said it already, but I need to hear you say it…just one last time.”

“I promise that I’ll never leave you. Ever.” Nymue smiled, letting her tears finally flow as well. Her soul didn’t want to live without the memory of him. It was damnation to be physically separated from him, but Nym knew that it was time for both of them to move on. She would fondly watch over him, until they could be reunited.

As part of her final goodbye, Nymue moved closer to him and settled the newly crowned king into her arms, even though they could not feel each other. Though the feeling was foreign, Nymue remembered by heart how good he felt, how she felt safe in his arms. Even though these two souls missed each other more than anything, they would always carry the fond memories of the latter in their heart, and what’s in the heart cannot break such a strong bond apart.


End file.
